cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth tank
The Mammoth Tank is the pinnacle of classic tank technology, whose first versions were developed during the Great World War by the USSR. Since then, GDI has acquired the schematics and produced their own versions of the behemoth. Great World War Two During the Great War, acting on the orders of Joseph Stalin, Soviet engineers created the Mammoth Tank, the heaviest tank ever produced in that conflict. It mounted 120 mm cannons, Mammoth tusk missiles, and extremely heavy armor. It was slow, which made it vulnerable to hit and fade assaults, but its ability to self-repair to 50 percent armor, as well as its raw power, meant that it was a great threat on the battlefield. It was highly effective against aircraft, infantry, and armor. In keeping with Soviet tactics at the time, Mammoth tanks were used in huge tank rushes to overwhelm enemy forces and enemy defenses with the sheer power of their tank cannons, grinding enemy forces under their treads. Mammoth tanks were manufactured in large amounts, but the massive numbers of Allied tanks eventually overwhelmed even the Mammoth brigades. The First Tiberium War During the First Tiberium War, a few minor changes were made. These changes were the subject of one of the first X Weapons Projects of GDI. The basic design was kept the same, with twin 120 mm armor piercing cannons and Mammoth tusk missiles, but the missiles were altered. They were made larger and heavier, which meant that though they were more effective against tanks and infantry, they had a much longer reload time. Fortunately, the larger and simpler missiles, as well as the simpler missile launchers reduced the cost of the Mammoth tank from the previous version. However, all other features were kept nearly the same. GDI used the Mammoth tank in a similar fashion as the Soviets, although due to its reduced effectiveness against infantry, often paired it with anti-infantry units. During this time period, Mammoth tanks were developed at a secret GDI facility, but, as Kane is wont to point out, nothing is secret for too long when the Brotherhood is involved. A sneak attack of infantry and an artillery piece managed to destroy the production center, delaying the arrival of Mammoth tanks on the battlefield. The Second Tiberium War :Main article: Mammoth Mk. II By the time of the Second Tiberium War , the original X-66 Mammoth Tanks were decommissioned and not available for construction by GDI commanders. Certain units, however, were seen under the control of The Forgotten in the field and GDI forces occasionally found old, but still working units and used them to their advantage. Compared to other tanks of the time, the Mammoth's power had diminished. As a response to the Mammoth losing its power, GDI researched and developed its successor - the Mammoth Mk. II. The Third Tiberium War Controversially, GDI command decided to recall existing Mammoth Mk. II units and put a new model, heavily based on the First Tiberium War X-66 Mammoth in production. Critics, including the famous commando Havoc, said that this was potentially a mistake, because it effectively ignored the walker technology of the Second Tiberium War. The production of the tank named Mammoth Mk. III started in 2039 in Reykjavík, despite protests and controversies surrounding its introduction. The tank has been designed with long-range operations in harsh environments in mind. Its design is a return to the basic, four-tread system with a thick, hexagonal armor to match enemy tanks head-on and defeat it in open combat. The tank is believed to be initially equipped with dual 150-mm cannons on the turret (which can be later upgraded to railguns) and comes, in the vein of earlier models, with two 4.75-inch missile pods specially designed to attack infantry and aircraft. The tank is very fast, possessing lightweight (but extremely durable) armour and an enormously powerful engine, even being able to jump over small gaps. It is designed to be the core of GDI assault forces and provide cover for weaker, less armoured units. The performance of the tank in the field has proven that the return to the roots was a good decision for the tank. General Usage Great World War II The Mammoth Tank was designed to have few weaknesses, except that it was slow and very heavy. During the Great War, the Allies countered it with massive amounts of medium tanks, knowing that they would take casualties in the process. Other effective counters included anti-tank mines, which were as effective against Mammoths as they were against other tanks, as well as turrets. The ideal situation to fight Mammoths was to stand off with cruisers or destroyers - owing to the Mammoth's relatively short range, these ships could rain fire onto Mammoths with impunity. Unfortunately, such situations were rare, as there was not always a convenient body of water nearby. Note that Rocket infantry, as effective as they were against most other tanks, were terribly ineffective against Mammoth Tanks due to the Mammoth's missile launchers, which were effective against infantry. Due to Rocket Infantry's lack of armor, they could often be killed in a single volley, and they were also too slow to escape from the Mammoth. First Tiberium War During the First Tiberium War, Mammoth Tanks were more than a match for all of the Nod vehicles, as light tanks had to be used in groups to take out a Mammoth, and even then would take casualties. Obelisks, being extremely powerful, were able to take out Mammoths, particular if they were behind concrete walling. The Mammoth would have to break through the concrete first, giving the Obelisk plenty of time to reduce the Mammoth to cinders and ash. Because of their extremely long range, as well as the Mammoth's slowness, SSMs could also be used with some effectiveness. But the most effective Nod counter was to use Rocket Infantry. The Mammoth was too slow to crush the Nod rocket infantry, and its downgraded Mammoth tusk missiles were ineffective against groups of rocket infantry. Second Tiberium War During the Second Tiberium War, Mammoths were seen too infrequently for GDI or Nod commanders to develop consistent strategies - mainly, they were used as a heavier Titan with missile launchers. For The Forgotten, however, they were used as a primary heavy assault vehicle, as The Forgotten had few other options. Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet GWWII Arsenal Category:GDI TWI Arsenal Category:GDI TWII Arsenal